lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Roose Bolten
Roose Bolten is the son of Kyle, and Mena Bolten making him the patriarch of House Bolten, as well as the Lord of Dreadfort, and the King of the Kingdom of Bolten. Roose Bolten has three siblings in the form of Kyle, Dickon, and Betha of which his sister Betha Bolten who died while giving birth to her third child, and his two older brothers were brash young knights raised to work together for a future rulership of Bolten but became violently obsessed with the other's death and eventually both died after they poisoned their practise blades before fighting a mock duel. Roose was married to Barbrey Ryswell and together the two have two children in Ramsey, and Domeric Bolten of which Ramsey Bolten is the current heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Bolten, as well as the patriarchy of House Bolten, while Domeric is a truly great knight that would be perfect in almost every other kingdom but in Bolten he finds himself at odds with the ideology of the Kingdom of Bolten, and his family. Roose Bolten was born into the relatively evil, but also supremely powerful House Bolten, and in his early years he was groomed as a perfect knight much in the way he groomed young Domeric. His training in this was different then his two older brothers of whom were raised to lead the Kingdom while he was raised to be an important cog in the kingdom but not the entirety of it. This changed with the death of his uncle whom had a huge effect on him, and following this Roose Bolten begin to the approach of having him self leeched which he believes cures him of all illnesses, but along with this he has become quite detatched emotionally, and he very rarely becomes angry, sad, or anything for that matter. This has slowly meant that he has become increasinly hawkish in his behavior towards those around him as he growingly does not understand the emotions of others. His main relationships have remained but he is a much more distant leader then much of the other leaders of the region, and he leads through fear more then love in most ways. Recetly he would move his forces towards aggresive conflict with the Kingdom of Lucerne when he ordered them to take control of the two allies of Lucerne in the form of Koenisburg, and Jeutenburg. While he was planning this he was watching with great fear as his son Ramsey would continuesly try and murder his heir in the form of Domeric Bolten, and only his constant efforts would keep Domeric alive in a house that was more and more moving towards Ramsey's way of thinking. Following the death of Domeric Bolten during the siege of Hornwood whatever remained of Roose Bolten died, and he locked himself and his hostages within the walls of Dreadfort where he silently prepared for the destruction of his house. Unknown to him his bastard son Ramsey would travel to Mordor where during this trip he enlisted the help of the Iron Islands, and Mordor and by the time he returned Roose was no longer willing to even resist despite the fact that he knew that Ramsey was going to kill him. Appearance Roose is patient with a cold cunning, possessing a skill for strategy and a calculating nature. His body is "soft hairless". He is of average size and is "not handsome but not quite plain", with his only noticeable feature being his eerie eyes, which are as pale and strange as two white moons, to Jaime they are paler than stone, darker than milk. His skin is pasty white, most likely due to the leechings. His voice is spider soft. : His face was clean shaved, smooth skinned, ordinary, not handsome but not quite plain . Though Roose had been in battles, he bore no scars. Though well past forty, he was as yet unwrinkled, with scarce a line to tell of the passage of time. His lips were so thin that when he pressed them together they seem to vanish altogether. : There was an agelessness to about him, a stillness; on Roose Bolton’s face, rage and joy looked much the same. All he and Ramsay had in common were their eyes. His eyes are ice. Reek wondered if he ever cried. If so, do the tears feel cold upon his cheeks? : Once, a boy called Theon Greyjoy had enjoyed tweaking Bolton as they sat at council with Robb Stark, mocking his soft voice and making japes about leeches. He must have been mad. This is no man to jape with. You had only to look at Bolton to know that he had more cruelty in his pinky toe than all the Freys combined. HIstory Early History : He was changed so utterly following the death of his uncle, that if you knew him before you would not have even recegnized the Roose Bolten that emerged years later after all that leeching." : -Unknown Man of Bolten Roose Bolten was born into the relatively evil, but also supremely powerful House Bolten, and in his early years he was groomed as a perfect knight much in the way he groomed young Domeric. This changed with the death of his uncle whom had a huge effect on him, and following this Roose Bolten begin to the approach of having him self leeched which he believes cures him of all illnesses, but along with this he has become quite detatched emotionally, and he very rarely becomes angry, sad, or anything for that matter. This has slowly meant that he has become increasinly hawkish in his behavior towards those around him as he growingly does not understand the emotions of others. Dreadfort Main Article : Dreadfort King of Bolten Leeching War of the Harp Main Article : The war of the Harp While travelling between Dreadfort, and Karhold Roose Bolten and his gaurds were stopped by a single man who stood in the road blocking their path. The gaurds threatened him with death, and he moved, but the disrespect was too much for Roose Bolten who bolted off his horse and ran at the man. As he was about to kill the man the mysterious man told him that if they went to Pontus then they would gain perhaps the most powerful object in the entire region called the "Harp". The Harp was a legendary item of unimagineable power which could if used by someone with enough Dragon's blood be used to litterly call dragons to its sound. Unfortunatly for House Bolten, and the Kingdom of Bolten they were not the only ones offered this deal as the mysterious man was a servent of Malekor, and was attempting to cause the destruction of Westros through the destruction of Pontus, which would weaken the entire region. Following his meeting with House Targaryan he used other servents to offer the same deal to the leadership of Harrenhall, Iron Islands, Kingdom of Bolten, and the Easterlings. With all these parties now obsessed with the hope of getting the "Harp" from Pontus the armies of these nations headed towards Pontus. Conflict with Lucerne Death of Roose Bolten Following his succesful trip to the Iron Islands and then Mordor Ramsey would return to the port of Dreadfort with the knowledge that he had won the power of two massive armies, and the survival of his rule might now be possible. Deciding that his father was no longer worthy of living he would brag nearly the last few days of the trip that he was going to murder his father, and since most of "Ramsey's Bastards" were loyal to Roose they would send a raven ahead of the ship which told Roose that Ramsey planned to kill him, and asking Roose what they should do. Realizing that he could easily stop the assasination he would instead send no word back, and ordered House Marsh and their vassals to not resist his landing. At this point with Ramsey entering the port, and along with his men making their way towards the Dreadfort it was Roose that begin to plot the final moments of what he knew to be his life. Roose firstly met with his kingsgard and one by one moved them away from him so that they would not die trying to protect him when Ramsey arrived. Three of the five kingsgard he placted this way by sending them southward to Castle Horgut where they would defend the castle alongside the commanders there. The other two in the form of Sandor Dregane, and Urren Sliten he would send to find Misha Bolten in order to get her out of the city. Wondering where they would go after that Roose told them that they were to go to Hayford and surrender themselves to the Lucernians, and from their swear oaths to Lucerne as protectors of Misha. It was around this point that Ramsey was within a few hours of the city, and thus Roose visited several nobles in the city, and commanded them to leave as well sending many on specific routes that would lead them to be captured by the Lucernian forces. In his final hours waiting for Roose to get to the city he would do these things before he finally sat alone in his throne room having dismissed all of his gaurds and sent away everyone loyal to him. The Act Ramsey entered the city to no celebration, and besides the opening of gates, and the stomping of his men beside him the entire city was filled with the sounds of nothing but fear and silence. Ramsey would enter the keep where he found all the gates, and doors ungarded and was in this moment discusted by what he believed was the complete failure in his father. Entering the throne room of his father he would confront him, and make it very clear from the first moment he entered that Roose was going to die. Roose begged him to make him understand why Domeric had to die, and that infuriated Ramsey who couldn't take that Domeric was till being mentioned while in his own mind he had just went on a trip that would save Bolten. Warning his father to stop speaking of Domeric unless he wished to die sooner, his father would move closer grap him by the shoulders and say that his time was over and now he was ready to see his true son again. Upon hearing that Ramsey would murder him, and so filled with rage was he that he obliterated much of his body leaving nothing but tattered remains. Ramsey from this point would crown himself and parade throughout the Dreadfort with his Bastards controlling the resistence that might have been created in the city. As this was going on Sandor Dregane, and Urren Sliten would be forced to hide as they had yet to find Misha Bolten, and because of this they were nearly caught by brigands now swarming to join Ramsey's court. Ramsey at this point attempted to find the Roose loyalists in the city, but discovered that the day he was arriving his father had sent away hundreds of nobles, while sending away his own kingsgard. Naming five of his bastards to the kingsgard he would return to the throne room, and begin ruling over the kingdom he had now stolen from his brother, and then his father. Watching him walk through the streets was a moment I'll never pull from my mind. He was clad in the bloody pink of his house, and surrounded by the fools he called his bastards. Looking all the part of the monster he dragged the ruined bodies of what I must assume were his enemies behind his chariot as he made his way through the streets. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop following him along his path. An archer carrying the pink flayed man of House Bolten turned and looked down, and I threw a dagger into his head before he knew what had happened. Picking his body up, and pulling him away from sight, I followed the path of the caravan as it made its way to the keep. Pulling themselves through the gatehouse it closed behind them, and I stabbed a gaurdsmen in his chest as I climbed up the wall to keep up. There was no time to cover this man, but I did my best to hide him behind some bags. He had entered the keep before I was able to catch up, and I walked past the few gaurds that noticed me and my flayed one sigil. Climbing onto the roof I crawled my way behind the only archer standing this high up and slit his throat before leaving him lieing on the roof. I climbed the tower and made my way inside the keep. Once inside I found a window and watched as Ramsey entered the room. Roose was standing with his back turned as Ramsey entered and the look on Ramsey's face was one of unmistakeable pride. He believed he had won, and the fallen shoulders of Roose told me he was right. "Father it has been some time since I have last seen you." "Your presence at court has been missed. Though fewer of my blood has died while you were away." The bitterness and anger in Roose's voice was so clear it was shocking. For a man who had been defined by everyone I had ever met as a man with little emotion, that was a poignent moment of regret for him. "Did you expect me to leave him alive?" Roose finally turned towards his bastard son, and stared at him with blank eyes. "I expected you would kill your brother but I....I though you..." He remained looking at him for a moment before turning away again and walking towards the book shelf. "Speak Lord Leaches." The manner in which he spoke made me want to pull the dagger from my shirt and throw them at his head. I could do it without question, but then I would have to kill Roose and I would never make it past all the gaurds once those two were dead. "I expected you were atleast intelligent enough to try when we were not fighting a losing war." Pulling out a book of which I couldn't make out Roose stared at it longingly before holding it to his chest. "We are losing because of him." Roose laughed out loud. It was the first time I had heard him laugh, and it was a high pitched near scream as it came from his throat. "Do you honestly believe that?" Roose turned around again and looked at Ramsey of whom shrinked for a moment behind the cold stare of Roose. "It is the truth. He led us into a trap at Koenisburg and even my brilliant retreat was not enough to save us." He spoke with confidence and if you didn't know how the actual battle had went you would have believed his words. I though did know that he had been massacred by the Lannisters at Green Creek, and he had long seperated from Domeric of whom had managed to pull back his entire force, and survived in full strength. "Brilliant retreat was it? My last reports of that battle are still finding bodies. How many nobles did we lose in that battle." "Less then you butchered no further then one hundred steps from the doorway." "I did that to keep the peace. You left me no choice." Roose put the back down and walked towards his throne, and sat himself down looking across at Ramsey. "Niether did Domeric." Roose looke up from the table, and his face was not emotionless in that moment. For a moment, maybe less there was pure hate in his eyes. I saw his hand clench against the table and it looked to be all he could do to not charge at Ramsey. "Do not speak his name." Ramsey laughed breifly before noticing the hate in his eyes and stopped. "You shall hear no argument from me. The failed Bolten is dead and gone, and now I am king." As he said it he puffed out his chest, and I felt embaressed for him. He stood there looking like an idiot, and he had no idea just how big a moron he truly was. "Your king now?" "You know how this ends father." The second after he said it he pulled his cloak up revealing his dagger from his hip belt and walked towards Roose at his desk. "I knew it the moment you came to stay here." Ramsey stopped after he said it standing in front of his desk. "You knew I would kill you?" "I knew you were insane." Ramsey moved forward his hand now growing nearer to the dagger that clenched to his hip. If Roose knew that he didn't care, and between that and not noticing it looked to me like he had given up. "Now is not the time to be insulting me. Live out your final moments in peace father." 'Family Members' Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Betha Bolten - Sister|link=House Bolten Jeanie Bolten.jpg|Jeanie Bolten - Niece|link=Jeanie Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Cerwyn Bolten - Niece|link=Cerwynn Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Varish Bolten - Nephew|link=Varish Bolten Ramsey Bolten Co.png|Ramsey Bolten - Son|link=Ramsey Bolten Domeric Bolten1.jpg|Domeric Bolten - Son|link=Domeric Bolten 'Relationships' Rickard Karstark.jpg|Rickard Karstak - Best Friend|link=Rickard Karstak Rodrik Ryswell See Also : Rodrik Ryswell Roose Bolten, and Rodrik Ryswell would come to know eachother when Rodrik joined Rickard Karstark, and Yohn Urnet in becoming the "Honored Guests of House Bolten" of which was basically the position of the noble sons of high ranking Lords in Bolten. During this time Roose, and Rodrik grew to become close friends, and alongside the other major lords they formed a friendship that would eventually they all knew would become a leadership sect within the Kingdom of Bolten. After Rodrik became the Lord of House Ryswell he left the Dreadfort but he would marry his sister off to Roose in a marriage that would further tie the friends together. Rodrik watched from afar as his friend has a child with his sister in the form of his nephew Domeric Bolten, and Rodrik came to love Domeric as another son. The death of Barbrey Ryswell would weaken them somewhat but in short succesion Rodrik married his eldest daughter Bethany off to Ramsey Bolten the bastard of Roose, and then named his third son Roose after his friend. When Rodrik learned of the murder of his eldest daughter by Ramsey he was outraged beyond control, and alongside his second son Rickard he would travel to the Dreadfort and demand the punishment of Ramsey Bolten. Category:House Bolten Category:Goth Category:People Category:People of Bolten Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Knight